leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Twitch
Fähigkeiten Twitchs sein Ziel mit Tödlichem Gift, wobei jeder Angriff beim Treffen eine Steigerung anwendet. |leveling = |description2 = Jede Steigerung von Tödliches Gift verursacht |true}} pro Sekunde für 6 Sekunden, was bis zu 6 mal steigerbar ist, was dann |true}} pro Sekunde verursacht. |leveling2 = |description3 = Jede Steigerung bzw. jeder getroffene Angriff bei maximalen Steigerungen setzt die Restdauer von Tödliches Gift zurück (auf 6 Sekunden). |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| (der Bonus-Schaden selber trifft nicht kritisch und wird daher auch nicht erhöht). |spellshield = false |grounded = |parries = |minionaggro = |additional = * Tödliches Gift betrifft keine Strukturen. * Tödliches Gift kann nicht oder werden, aber ihm kann werden und er wird verhindert, wenn Twitch ist. * Tödliches Gift interagiert mit und kann nicht durch verhindert werden. |video = Twitch-P |video2 = }} }} Twitch wird nach Sekunden (bei Schadenserhalt erst nach 4,5 Sekunden) unsichtbar und erhält währenddessen 20% zusätzliches Lauftempo. |leveling = |description2 = Wird er wieder sichtbar, erhält er kurzzeitig zusätzliches Angriffstempo. |leveling2 = |description3 = Setzt die Abklingzeit zurück, wenn ein mit vergifteter gegnerischer Champion stirbt. |targeting = ist eine Selbstverstärkung. |additional = *Diese Fähigkeit hat keine Ausführzeit. *Der Eintritt in die Tarnung bricht Twitchs aktuellen normalen Angriff ab. *Weder der Erhalt von Schaden während der Unsichtbarkeit, noch wahre Sicht heben diese auf. *Die Nutzung von oder vor Eintritt der Unsichtbarkeit, erlaubt eine unsichtbare Abschließung ebendieser. *Die Nutzung von oder nach Eintritt der Unsichtbarkeit hebt die Unsichtbarkeit wieder auf. *Die Nutzung von Konsumierbaren Gegenständen nach Eintritt der Unsichtbarkeit hebt die Unsichtbarkeit nicht auf. *Die Nutzung von Aktivierbaren Gegenständen nach Eintritt der Unsichtbarkeit hebt die Unsichtbarkeit auf. }} |description = Twitch schleudert ein Fass voller Gift, das beim Aufprall explodiert, alle Ziele im Wirkbereich für 3 Sekunden verlangsamt und diese mit 2 Steigerungen vergiftet. |leveling = |targeting = ist eine offensive Fähigkeit, mit interagierend. |spellshield = blockieren den Schaden und die Verlangsamung. |projectile = true |additional = *'Wurfgeschwindigkeit:' 1400 }} Twitch richtet mit seinen widerlichen Krankheiten an vergifteten Gegnern zusätzlichen Schaden an. |leveling = |text2= }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=1200 |targeting = ist eine reaktive Fähigkeit auf .|additional = *Zur Ausführung muss mindestens ein Ziel unter leiden. *Steigerungen von werden bei Ausführung nicht entfernt. *Bei Infektion mit eines Zieles in der Nähe wird ein Reichweitenindikator angezeigt. *Ziele außerhalb der Reichweite erhalten bei Aktivierung von keinen zusätzlichen Schaden.|spellshield = blockieren den Schaden.|onhiteffects = |spelleffects = aoe}} Twitch erhält 5 Sekunden lang zusätzliche Angriffsreichweite sowie extra Angriffsschaden und seine normalen Angriffe werden zu durchdringenden Bolzen, die in einer geraden Linie mehrere Ziele treffen können und bei weiteren Treffern jeweils 20% weniger Schaden, mindestens jedoch 40% Schaden verursachen. Diese Angriffe wenden Treffereffekte an und können bei jedem Ziel kritisch treffen. |leveling = Angriffsschaden}} |cooldown=90 Sekunden |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=850 |targeting = verstärkt Twitchs Angriffe.|additional = *Die Aktivierung von während der Tarnung durch beendet die Tarnung nicht länger. *Die verstärkten Angriffe Twitchs wenden Lebensraub auf allen Zielen an. *Die verstärkten Angriffe Twitchs verfehlen bei Verblendung alle Ziele und wenden keinen Lebensraub an. * hat keine Aufladezeit. *Twitchs Angriffe haben so mehr Reichweite als Türme. **Twitch hat für die Dauer der Aktivierung die größte Angriffsreichweite im Spiel. *Twitchs Angriffe durchdringen, während aktiv ist, jegliche Strukturen und Terrain, schädigen Strukturen aber nur bei Direktangriffen. * verhält sich wie bei einem normalen Angriff, allerdings wird auch dessen Reichweite erhöht. *Ein Sekundärziel kann den durchdringenden Bolzen mit ausweichen. |spellshield = blockieren die verstärkten Angriffe nicht.|projectile = true}} cs:Twitch en:Twitch es:Twitch fr:Twitch pl:Twitch pt-br:Twitch ru:Твич zh:图奇 |Hintergrund= Geschichte leftDer Stadtstaat Zhaun ist ein verdrehtes Reich, in dem Wissenschaft, kaufmännischer Unternehmergeist und Magie Amok laufen. Während die junge Wissenschaft der Techmaturgie die Zivilisation entscheidend voranbringt, untergräbt ihre Erforschung und ihr Einsatz in Zhaun die Grenzen der Moral jeden Tag ein Stückchen mehr. Zhaun, das im Schmutz der zahllosen Fabriken und Laboratorien, die ihren Abfall ungehindert in die Umwelt hinausspucken, buchstäblich erstickt, leidet sehr. So verschmutzt wie Zhaun an seiner Oberfläche auch ist, auf seinen unterirdischen Ebenen ist es noch viel schlimmer. Alles, was in Zhaun in den Abfluss und in die Abwasserkanäle gelangt, findet hier in einer giftigen und rätselhaften Brühe zusammen. Eine einzigartige Seuchenratte entstieg diesem alchemistischen Alptraum - Twitch. Im Gegensatz zu seinen weniger weit entwickelten Vettern wurde Twitch genauso empfindungsfähig wie jeder andere ... mal angenommen, sie wären ebenso verrückt wie er. Ein Nebenprodukt der evolutionären Brühe, der er entstiegen ist, scheint die Geisteskrankheit zu sein, obgleich sie bei ihm eine zweckmäßige Form angenommen hat. Twitch kam als „einziger seiner Art” auf die Richtfelder der Liga der Legenden. Inzwischen hat er in der Stadt, die ihm sein evolutionäres Empfindungsvermögen verlieh, einen großzügigen Wohltäter gefunden - Zhaun. Twitch ist einer von Zhauns herausragendsten Champions in der Liga und als solcher kämpft er für Zhaun, sobald sich politische Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Stadtstaaten Valorans abzeichnen. Twitch hat öffentlich erklärt, dass es sein Ziel ist, durch seine Arbeit innerhalb der Liga genügend Einfluss und Material zu gewinnen, um zu versuchen, den Prozess, der ihm seine Empfindungsfähigkeit verlieh, nachzustellen. Obwohl noch viele Herausforderungen auf dem Weg zu seinem Ziel auf ihn warten - eine der größten ist dabei sein eigener Wahnsinn - würde es einen kühnen und unverfrorenen Schritt vorwärts in der Evolution ganz Runeterras bedeuten, wenn er Erfolg hätte. Auch wenn sich noch erweisen muss, ob seine wahren Motive in Twitchs Sinne sind, hat Zhaun Twitch seine Unterstützung für sein Vorhaben zugesagt. '}} Beziehungen * Twitch zählt zu seinen Freunden.Twitchs offizielle Championseite ** Möglicherweise weil sie im selben Labor entwickelt wurden. * ist Twitchs Rivale.Ebd. ** Im Journal of Justice heißt es: "Twitchs grausame, urbane Einstellung missfiel dem Panzergürteltier."Journal of Justice: Jahrgang_1, Ausgabe_10 |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skins ; * Dieser Skin hat den Ruf der seltenste zu sein. ; * Es könnte eine Anspielung an die Wiesel aus sein oder den Schauspieler , welcher gerne als Gangster porträtierte und des falsch verstandenen Zitates "MMMmmm, you dirty rat!" (dt.:MMMmmm, du schmutzige Ratte!"). * Er teilt sich das Thema mit , und . ; * Er teilt sich das Thema mit , , und . ; * Er und rauben Piltover aus, wie dem Splashart zu entnehmen ist. * Er erinnert stark an Sly Cooper, dem Protagonisten aus der Videoreihe Sly Cooper, welcher für Diebstahl, darunter auch Taschendiebstahl, bekannt ist. Zudem trage beide identische Outfits. * Er teilt sich das Thema mit . ; * SSW Twitch ist dem Team "Samsung Galaxy White" gewidmet, die in Season 4 die Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen haben. * Twitch wurde von Gu imp Seung-bin gespielt, dem AD Carry des damaligen Teams. * Er hat starke Ähnlichkeiten mit dem DotA Champion Meepo. Beide sind menschenähniche Mäuse mit langen Ohren. * Seine Rückruf-Animation ist eine Anspielung an imp, welcher auf dem Rasen rollt, wie im Video hier zu sehen ist. * Er teilt sich das Thema mit , , und . |Sonstiges= Trivia Entwicklung * Twitch wurde von Guinsoo designt.Zileas about Guinsoo's Champions * Twitch erhierlt im April 2014 ein visuelles Update. ** Man entschloss sich, Twitch visuell zu erneuern, weil unter anderem sein altes Model es schwer machte, basierend darauf neue Skins zu erstellen.Champion Update: A New Breed of Plague Rat ** Mit dem visuellen Update benannte man auch seine ultimative Fähigkeit um. Zitate * Twitch hat spezielle Interaktionen mit , , , und .Youtube-Video: League Easter Eggs - Twitch Special Interactions * Auch hat er besondere Zitate beim Kauf von und Augen. |patchhistory= }}